Inselexpeditionen
Die Inselexpeditionen bildet in der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth ein neues Feature mit einer kooperativen Spielerfahrung für drei Spieler, ähnlichen den Szenarien, in der sich alles um Erkundung und Kämpfe in kleinem Umfang dreht. Beschreibung Das Große Meer ist übersät mit unerkundeten Inseln und in Battle for Azeroth werdet ihr eine Vielzahl von ihnen besuchen, um mit den sich dort befindlichen Ressourcen die Kriegsanstrengungen der Horde oder der Allianz zu unterstützen. Das neue Feature „Inselexpeditionen“ ist eine kooperative Spielerfahrung für drei Spieler ohne Rollenverteilung, in der sich alles um Erkundung und Kämpfe in kleinem Umfang dreht und die in den verschiedensten Umgebungen stattfinden kann. Jedes Mal, wenn ihr euch auf eine Inselerkundung macht, erhaltet ihr verschiedenste Ziele und müsst diese Ressourcen schneller für euch beanspruchen als „fortgeschrittene NSC-Gegner“. Wenn ihr euch lieber im PvP austobt, werdet ihr hier auch dafür Gelegenheiten finden. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft bei der BlizzCon 2017 (03.11.2017) Setzt die Segel und reist zu den bislang unergründeten Inseln von Azeroth. Kämpft in Dreiergruppen und sammelt die Ressourcen der Inseln schneller als die anderen gerissenen, konkurrierenden Eindringlinge – eure gegnerischen Spieler. Euch erwarten immer neue Herausforderungen, während ihr die gefrorene Landschaft nahe Nordend durchreist, die geheimnisvollen Tore einer verlassenen gilnearischen Burg öffnet, einen Krieg zwischen Elementaren und vieles mehr erlebt. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (offizielle Homepage) Anlaufpunkt Bei den Inselexpeditionen läuft es so ab, dass Spieler jede Woche zum Hafen der Hauptstadt gehen und schauen, was die Späher so gefunden haben. Dann absolviert man einige Expeditionen und bekommt dafür Belohnungen. Man kann sie auch wiederholen, aber es gibt dann weniger Belohnungen. Vanion.eu: Zusammenfassung der Q&A-Runde zu Battle for Azeroth vom 26.04.2018 Warum wir kämpfen Azerit quillt aus der Wunde, die Sargeras‘ Klinge der Welt von Azeroth zugefügt hat. Dies liefert der Horde, der Allianz und allen anderen, die Anspruch darauf erheben, eine unglaubliche Ressource. Bei Inselexpeditionen kämpft ihr um diese Ressource, mit der ihr euer Herz von Azeroth verstärken und eurer Fraktion im Wettrennen um das meiste Azerit auf der Welt einen Vorteil verschaffen könnt. Eine Inselerkundung dauert in etwa 15-20 Minuten. Eure Mission thumb Mithilfe des Expeditionstischs im Hafen von Zuldazar (Horde) oder im Hafen von Boralus (Allianz) könnt ihr euch entweder allein oder mit einer Gruppe im Schwierigkeitsgrad Normal, Mythisch oder PvP für eine Inselexpedition einreihen. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Wettrennen mit jeweils drei Spielern. Die Klasse spielt dabei zwar keine Rolle, allerdings solltet ihr euch mit dem Rest eurer Gruppe absprechen, um die gegnerische Fraktion abzuhängen und als Erste 6000 Azerit zu sammeln. Bei eurer Ankunft auf der Insel geht ihr von Bord eines Schiffes und erkundet das Land, um möglichst viel Azerit zu suchen. Dabei stehen euch viele verschiedene Möglichkeiten offen, an die begehrte Ressource zu gelangen: So könnt ihr zum Beispiel Monster töten, Schatztruhen finden, die gegnerische Fraktion dezimieren oder die Vorkommen überall auf der Insel abbauen. Schwierigkeitsgrade Es gibt vier verschiedene Schwierigkeitsgrade: Normal, Heroisch, Mythisch und PvP. Je höher der Schwierigkeitsgrad war, desto bessere Belohnungen warten auf euch, wenn ihr eine Inselexpeditionen abgeschlossen habt. Im PvP-Modus hängt ein erfolgreiches Durchspielen auch davon ab, wie schnell die Teams unterwegs sind. Hier tretet ihr auch nicht gegen Computer-Gegner an, sondern gegen andere Spieler. Eine mythisch+ Version ist bislang noch nicht geplant.4fansites: Battle for Azeroth - Inselexpeditionen Übersicht (10.04.2018) Belohnungen Gewinnen ist nicht alles. Je mehr Azerit ihr allerdings anhäufen könnt, desto mehr Artefaktmacht erlangt ihr, mit der ihr am Ende der Expedition euer Herz von Azeroth verstärken könnt. Es wird einzigartige Mounts, Haustiere und andere interessante Items geben, die Spieler über die Insel Expeditionen erhalten können. Auch wenn man eine Inselerkundungen verliert, wird man Belohnungen erhalten. Nur nicht so viele, wie wenn man gewinnt. Die Gegner Ihr werdet auf der Insel nicht allein sein, auch wenn euch das vielleicht gegen den Strich geht. Auch andere wollen das Azerit erbeuten und in den Schwierigkeitsgraden Normal, Heroisch oder Mythisch seht ihr euch einem gegnerischen Team aus drei fortgeschrittenen NSCs der Horde oder Allianz gegenüber. Diese cleveren NSCs bewegen sich auf der Insel und haben es genauso auf die wertvollen Ressourcen abgesehen wie andere Spieler. Jede einzelne dieser Gegnergruppen verfügt über unterschiedliche taktische Persönlichkeiten, von aggressiv bis hin zu defensiv. Auch sie wollen vor euch 6.000 Azerit erbeuten und den Sieg für sich verbuchen. Ihr könnt nie wissen, auf welche Gegnergruppe ihr stoßt. Macht euch also darauf gefasst, sämtliche Fähigkeiten eures Charakters ausschöpfen zu müssen, um sie zu bezwingen. Im Schwierigkeitsgrad PvP tretet ihr gegen Spieler der gegnerischen Fraktion an und müsst ihnen den Sieg streitig machen ; Teams der Horde : * Die Kopfjäger (Trolle): Berserkerin Zar'ji, Schattenjäger Ju'loa, Hexendoktorin Unbugu * Die Kriegerhelden (Tauren): Geistwandlerin Quura, Mahna Flammenwisper, Sonnenläufer Ordel * Grünbrauchs Räuber (Piraten): Käpt'n Grünbauch, Peter der Leisetreter, Dorp * Die lodernden Sonnenfalken (Blutelfen): Phönixmakgerin Ryleia, Phönixmagier Rhydras, Sonnenbringer Firasi * Die Hochgeborenen (Nachtgeborene): Runenschreiber Lusaris, Astralitin Visara, Mondsichel Pelani * Gazlowes Schmiermaxen (Goblins): Gazlowe, Madame Sena, Skaggit ; Teams der Allianz : * Jainas Engel (Gemischt): Wellenformer Auran, Frostfechter Seraphi, Wellenformer Bryson * Brionas Bukaniere (Zwerge & Gnom): Briona die Blutrünstige, Varigg, Die stichelnde Lotte * Das Wolfsrudel (Worgen): Fenrae die Listige, Raul der Zähe, Gunnolf der Wilde (mit Wolf Lyco) * Rissläufer (Leerenelfen): Rissklinge Kelain, Schattenweberin Zarra, Abendläufer Lorinas * Razaks Raunacken (Gnome): Tally Zapschnapper, Razzak Eisenflanke (& Razzaks Mech), Dizzy Dina * Die Lichträcher (lichtgeschmiedete Draenei): Verteidiger Baatul, Anachoretin Lanna, Erzmagierin Tamuura Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Das sind die Teams der Horde und Allianz für Inseleroberungen! (26.03.2018) Die Landschaft Auf diesen unerforschten Eilanden gibt es viel zu entdecken. Jede Insel verfügt über ihr eigenes Biom mit einer Vielzahl verschiedenster Lebensräume, Umgebungen und eine Vielzahl an dynamischen Elementen, die jedes Mal für ein aufregendes und überraschendes Erlebnis sorgen. Jede Insel wurde dynamisch generiert und bietet eine Vielzahl an Herausforderungen und tückisches Gelände, das es zu überwinden gilt. Da nicht nur Horde und Allianz am Azerit interessiert sind, werdet ihr auf viele weitere Feinde stoßen, die das Azerit für sich beanspruchen wollen. Überall auf der Insel warten kleinere Gegner auf euch. Das kann ein Dorf voller Stacheleber sein, Wasserelementare, die Schatztruhen voll mit Azerit bewachen, oder seltene und Elitegegner. Bei eurer Erkundung der Insel werdet ihr außerdem gelegentlich auf zufällige Ereignisse stoßen. Um mit all diesen Widrigkeiten fertig zu werden müsst ihr nach stärkenden Schreinen, Nahrungsmitteln oder anderen hilfreichen Objekten Ausschau halten. Mit etwas taktischer Planung und Koordination habt ihr viele Gelegenheiten, noch mehr Azerit anzuhäufen und den Sieg zu erringen. Mit den umfangreichen Gegnerkombinationen, Stärkungszaubern, Erscheinungspunkten und vielem mehr, könnt ihr nie wissen, was auf eurer nächsten Inselexpeditionen auf euch zukommt. * Dread Chain * Fördewald (hinzugefügt mit Patch 8.1) * Havenswood * Jorundall (hinzugefügt mit Patch 8.1) * Kiwi Island * Molten Cay * Oyster Reef * Scarlet Isle * Ruinen von Un'gol Entwicklung * WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.1: Wogen der Rache: Die neuen Inseln Jorundall und Fördewald bieten Abwechslung und Aktivitäten wie Azeritrisse und Absauganlagen für Azerit bringen neue Tiefe in das Gameplay. ** Azeritrisse – Wenn ihr einen Azeritriss findet, könnt ihr einen Extraktor aufstellen, der mehrere Wellen von auf Azerit basierenden Gegnern beschwört, bevor ihr auf einen seltenen Gegner oder einen seltenen Elitegegner trefft. Weil diese Kreaturen mit Azerit in Verbindung stehen, sind sie etwas lohnender als die Bewohner der Inseln. Ihr müsst bereit sein, mehr als nur die Kreaturen zu bekämpfen, die durch den Einsatz des Extraktors beschworen werden. Jedes Mal, wenn er aktiviert wird, macht eine kartenweite Ankündigung das gegnerische Team auf eure Position aufmerksam. ** Azeritextraktoren – Sobald ihr einen Ort für einen Azeritextraktor entdeckt habt, könnt ihr einen Extraktor aufstellen, der euch regelmäßig Azerit gewährt. Das kann vom gegnerischen Team leicht unterbrochen werden und weckt die Aufmerksamkeit von NSCs in der Nähe, aber ihr wollt diesen Vorteil trotzdem nicht euren Gegnern in die Hände fallen lassen. Sobald ein Extraktor von einer Fraktion aufgestellt wurde, erfahren alle Spieler sofort seinen Standort. Seid also auf der Hut! https://worldofwarcraft.com/de-de/news/22770322/vorschau-brecht-auf-zu-zwei-neuen-inseln * WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.2: Rise of Azshara: Bannerfall (engl. Crestfall), eine Insel aus Warcraft II, und die kleine pandarische Siedlung Schneeblütendorf (engl. Snowblossom Village), sind als neue Ziele verfügbar. Blizzard Entertainment: Zusammenfassung der Podiumsdiskussion „World of Warcraft – Wie geht es weiter“ (02.11.2018) * WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.3: Visionen von N'Zoth: Bei der neuen Rauferei „Wimmelnde Inseln“ treffen zwei Teams mit jeweils zehn Spielern auf einer Insel aufeinander, auf der es nur so von mächtigen Kreaturen wimmelt. Diese Rauferei erweitert die Strände der PvP-Inselexpeditionen um eine zusätzliche Herausforderung, indem die Spieleranzahl auf den größten verfügbaren Inseln (Fördewald und Jorundall) von sechs auf zwanzig erhöht wird. Wenn die Rauferei aktiv ist, könnt ihr euch dem Kampf anschließen, indem ihr den Dungeonbrowser öffnet, die Rauferei unter „Spieler gegen Spieler“ auswählt und euch in die Warteschlange einreiht. Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate Visionen von N'Zoth (09.01.2020) Galerie Crestfall BLZCon 2018 802902.jpg|Bannerfall (engl. Crestfall) Snowblosson BLZCon 2018 802903.jpg|Schneeblütendorf (engl. Snowblossom Village) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Battle for Azeroth: - Vorschau auf die Inselexpeditionen (05.04.2018) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Battle for Azeroth Kategorie:Szenario